1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator mechanism, which comprises an actuator, by means of which is achieved a suitable movement for the mechanism itself or such other mechanism, to which the actuator mechanism is coupled. The invention relates to a shutter mechanism, which applies the actuator mechanism and which in accordance with a specific example is used to protect the desired object. The invention also relates to a shutter mechanism protecting optics or some other object. The invention relates to a shutter mechanism for electronic devices, especially for portable terminals, such as mobile phones, which are also equipped with optics.
2. Related Background Art
Cameras have been placed in mobile terminals, for example mobile phones, where the optics and lenses of cameras require protection, for example, against environmental conditions or mechanical effects. It is necessary to protect against these effects so that the quality of images does not deteriorate because of contamination or damaging of the lens. Terminals are often equipped with manually transferable covers or shields, but their size is often too large and limits the construction and design of the terminal.
In addition, in conventional cameras it is known to use electrical or mechanical shutter constructions, which are activated when the device is switched on or when it is used. In cameras the operation of the shutter construction is often coupled to the operation of the zoom device of the camera, in which case the movement of the optics also opens the shield.
The devices according to prior art are laborious to use or unsuitably large in their size so that they could be used, for example, in mobile phones or similar portable devices, which comprise phone call properties and camera function. The small size of the devices, usability, and design aspects significantly limit the construction of a functional shutter construction. The mechanisms used in conventional cameras are not suitable for mobile phones either, because there often are no moving parts in the optics.